I'm The Only One
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: a Digimon Xros Wars fic - Taiki X Akari - a bit angst but dark and romance. Its about a mysterious girl that Taiki had been interest and all weird things come to him, He tried to find real her identity to solve this mystery for once and all is she friend or foe? this fic not connect with digital world Reviews please, I do be glad


A/N: okay this is my first fic who little angst (even I still put up a lot romance) so don't expect me a better angst because I dislike angst (even sometimes I enjoyed read it as long its happy ending) this fic today had little fantasy story since this fic doesn't have connection about digital world, it simply high school story with added some actions ;) hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon

I'm the Only One

An Taiki x Akari fic

Akari Hinamoto, maybe from outside she look like ordinary (boring) girl, but no one knows what her true identity, why? She not socialite type and she silent often, she has no interest to have friends in her class, she live alone, carry her own responsibilities alone, even there some relatives and person help her a bit. She live not normal like other teenagers do, that why make her different, she only do what she risk for and what she want, she had no intention to have fun and slacking off like teenagers nowadays.

There is someone who act opposite of her, his name is Taiki Kudou, his life is also ordinary, but he was one of popular guy on his school, and what's make his famous and people likes him because he love the helping people and always kind to them, he never complain or did anything wrong, or being punish.

One day, Taiki ran down on the School Gate, He was late woke up on the morning again, but luckily the School Gate hasn't close, he won't be punish by the teachers. He iddn't notice a black hair girl walking in the front of him.

CRAAASH!

"Ah sorry!" Taiki quickly apologize when he realize what he doing. The girl just quiet and didn't renspons back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Taiki eventually grabbed her hand, He shocked, her hands was soft yet cold, the girl glare at him and pull her hand harshly from him, and walk away, Taiki just stared her from far away, how could he didn't notice her before, her figure was make him…. Interested… maybe is this attraction? He never felt this with girls before, Is this destiny? His mind ruined when the bell rang, he ran to his classroom quicly.

"Taiki, you late for 5 minutes, but since you never made mistake before, I give you opportunity now" said the teacher when Taiki arrived at the class and catch breath.

"Thanks, Teacher" he walk slowly to his chair, he noticed the girl he crashed was sat on the same class room, even their position was far, she was in left line and Taiki close to window, luckily he could stare her from far away.

Since the lesson start and almost over, Taiki couldn't concentrate with the lesson, his eyes always go to Akari, who calmly listening their teacher, Taiki suddenly curious about her, why couldn't he figure out from beginning he saw her? Maybe because she was quiet person, and she also act cold toward him, why? Did he ever did something wrong to her? Or maybe because he didn't know about her? So may question on his big hair…head. The bell rang again and ruined his mind again, lucky his teacher didn't notice Taiki wasn't pay attention.

"Hey buddy!" Zenjirou come out and approached to him, who still day dreaming and stared his mysterious girl. "what's up?" he confused, usually Taiki cheerful, but he bit different, Zenjirou noticed what he was looking.

"Oh I know, Taiki finally had goo-goo-eyes with…" "Hush!" Taiki quickly clapped Zenjirou's mouth to shut him off. "Mmmmmh!" Zenjirou fight back, but after he calm down, Taiki let him go. "You almost kill me dude!" protest Zenjirou.

"Sorry Zen…" Taiki saw that girl stood up and walk out from the classroom. "You like her? Dude, she's out of mind, I don't know you like her, you know-"

"Shuuush, just shut up, Zen….I-I'm not… I just…. Interest to her…." He said with nervous tone, he doesn't know why he acted like this.

"Don't lie, your eyes can't~" teased Zenjirou with his mischievous smirk.

"Whatever" Taiki rolled his eyes. "Anyway, do you know who is she?" he asked without hesitate, Zenjirou know about students in here, mostly about girls, yep, he love girls.

"Oh, she's Akari Hinamoto, she was transfer student thought, nobody knows about her since she doesn't have friends, do you want to hook up on her?" asked Zenjirou back.

"No… maybe… just to be her friend"

"For what, dude? You are good looking and everybody likes you, if I were you, I already date a lot girls, duuh! How could guy like never date a girl once!" said Zenjirou.

"Well, sorry Zen, but I'm not you and I don't interest with it, beside, making friends is better, and I had to focus on my study and help people…"

"Ya ya, I know, good luck dude" said Zenjirou as Taiki leave.

Taiki went to canteen to buy some food, he saw Akari sat on the empty table, Taiki nicely asked her to join, but she remained quiet, Taiki sat beside her and ate slowly, but his eyes never leave from Akari.

"If you here just for staring me, maybe you can move your ass from here, stalker" said Akari with no tone but clearly mocked him, Taiki shocked heard that, he watched her leave. After few minutes, Taiki stood up and followed her, luckily he saw her on library.

He walk closer to her, but still hiding, Taiki saw her took a book from Religion section, the book was covered black and he couldn't see the title, he walk closer again.

"Stop being stalker or I reported you" said Akari without looking back, Taiki coughed then he brave himself to face her.

"Well… uuh… I don't have any intention to harm you, but I just want say… I'm sorry for crashing you on the first place, I should be more careful, forgive me okay? I don't know you are so mad about that.." said Taiki, he took deep breath and waiting her answer.

"Well, I don't mind about that since people didn't notice me a lot, but you don't have to apologize me like that, since I don't care about it" said Akari without looking back to him, she still reading her book.

"Oh then, why you act me so cold? Did I ever did something wrong to you?" he said with sad tone.

"people act cold to you not because they have problem with you, but they want you stay away from themselves" said Akari

"Why?" asked Taiki again, he didn't understand what she mean

"Because you always stick people to your business, seriously, you don't have to talk to me like this, just leave alone forever' said Akari, she ditched him alone.

Taiki still stood there, didn't believe what she said about him, did she hate him…. That much?

Taiki walk out from the gate, he doesn't have intention to greet and chat with his friends, it seems his mood was worse today, he couldn't angry but he couldn't happy like always, then he saw black hair girl walk in front of him, it seems he didn't give up, he want to talk once again and ask why she hate him so much.

He had been following her until night and lose! Luckily he still close with his home area, but his curiosity couldn't let him went home, he keep following her until empty city street, there was nobody and creepy, he walk down to the empty alley and find no one, but suddenly someone came up from behind, he thought it was big man but that person isn't normal, Taiki tried to ran from him but that creature chasing him up, until he found dead end, he given up and praying.

Suddenly, a red hair girl show up from the top building, she use a kind of rope and catches that creature, it make that thing growling and in pain, after that, she release her weapon, and tears him apart, until it couldn't move and loss blood much.

Taiki stared her, when she look at him, Taiki was stunned to her eyes, a unordinary yellow eyes and yet, its make his body shivered also his heart beating so fast in the same time, she took the dead body and jump away, Taiki was speechless, he decided to go home and think of all it.

Who is that girl? Why she's feel familiar from that eyes? What happen in the world?

To Be Continue

A/N: I know this isn't enough, since I haven't writing anything angsty but I do best for this fic, thanks for read and don't forget to reviews okay


End file.
